A flow rich in carbon dioxide comprises at least 20% vol. of carbon dioxide, indeed even at least 40% vol. of carbon dioxide, indeed even at least 50% vol. of carbon dioxide or even at least 60% vol. or at least 70% vol. of carbon dioxide.
The flow is cooled and partially condensed in an appliance for the purification of a flow rich in carbon dioxide. The liquid phase thus formed is enriched in carbon dioxide and the gas phase is enriched in at least one lighter component which can be oxygen, nitrogen, argon, carbon monoxide, hydrogen, methane, and the like, depending on the composition of the flow to be purified.
An appliance for the purification of a flow rich in carbon dioxide known from WO-A-20090007937 comprises several phase separators, two being connected in series.